426:Donna, Scooby and the Gourmet Ghost
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While supporting Shaggy, Alex and Scooby on the hit Parisian show, "Gourmet La Good" the set was attacked by the Gourmet Ghost.
1. A Recipe for Disaster

In Paris, Marinette, Samantha, Toshiro, Helen, Wade, Emma, and Donna were working at the bakery for an after-school job.

"Zoinks," said a familiar voice, "Like do you have any macaroons with mustard inside them."

"Eww" Rocker replied, "You crootaken hippie, you wanna scare away the customers?"

"Shaggy," said female voice, "Do you want to make a monkey of yourself?"

"Like you did when your family tree had that computer glitch and you thought you had French relatives." answered the man's voice

"After I found out about the error," the woman replied, "I didn't believe them until I saw they told me that they owned a ton of cats and they hated candy. I could never be relatives who say "No" to candy."

In the lobby, Donna found out that the 2 customers were Shaggy and Scooby. They explained that they were chosen to compete in the game show, "Gourmet La Good"

"Gourmet La Good?" Donna asked, "That's one of the most popular cooking shows in Paris."

"What will you be cooking?" Emma asked, "And it better not be gross."

"Like, it won't be gross." Shaggy replied, "Alex suggested that we make, The Craving Chiffon!"

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Like, It's a cake with most candy known to man," Shaggy explained as he showed the picture.

"That's a lot of cavities," Emma replied.

"That's why people can only have 3 slices per cake," Alex replied.

"I don't want Zhou to get cavities," Toshiro said,

"Like, you must be The High Five." Shaggy said, "Donna told us about you."

Rocket was disgusted by everyone meeting each other. So he decided to read the newspaper to pass the time. Donna saw the cover of the newspaper, the set of Gourmet La Good.

Crazy demon attacks studio for Gourmet La Good.

"Another demon?!" Shaggy asked in fear as he hid behind the croissants.

"If you eat those Shaggy" Wade replied, "You have to pay for them."

"Right!" Shaggy answered as he came out the croissants.

"As Fred would say" Donna replied, " We got another mystery on our hands"

"Before we do that," Samantha said, "Where is Scooby?"

"He's outside doing some mime tricks." Alex answered, "You know how most businesses don't allow pets."

They looked outside to see Scooby earn some Euros by doing mime acts. Everyone giggled.


	2. A Treasure

AT the TV studio, Studio Silvestre, Marinette, Donna, Emma, and The High Five were dressed in Scooby-Doo apparel. Donna and Emma were dressed like Daphne and Shaggy again, Wade was dressed like Fred, Marinette, Samantha and Toshiro were dressed like Snooper Dogg characters, Helen was dressed like Brenda from Captain Caveman and The Teen Angels, Alya was dressed as Deedee from Captain Caveman, and Shou was dressed like Marc from Speed Buggy, "Do you really have to dress up" asked Alex.

"Gotta wear the right clothes." Donna answered.

"Zoinks" Emma replied while adjusting her Shaggy Rogers shirt, "Like I never thought I wear this again."

"Like, now your sounding like me." Shaggy smiled, "I like it."

Suddenly, a handsome man in a suit came in and came up to Alex, "Alex Vazquez-Rogers" the man said.

"That's me." smiled Alex.

"Paulin Silvestre" greeted the man, "Host of Gourmet La Good, we're so delighted to meet you. After seeing your Viewtube videos of your dessert recipes, with your husband making a clown of himself. We knew you would be perfect for our competition."

While taking a tour of the INN, Animal wandered off like usual. He spotted an old Inn desk and a painting of a Frenchman form the late 18th century.

As they caught up to Animal, Paulin noticed the painting and smiled, "Before this was a TV studio" Paulin explained, "This use to be an Inn. That man up there was my ancestor Jeremy Zag. He owned the hotel and usually takes in people with very little money. After Louis XVI got tired of Jeremy taking in peasants, he decided to burn the inn down. Luckily it was raining outside and the inn wasn't completely destroyed, but Jeremy was. After the death of Jeremy, his wife and kids hid his treasure in this hotel. Many people tried to find it, but no one could.

"Now that's one scavenger hunt" Emma replied.

"We better not tell Rocket about this" Donna whispered, "He'll just get ideas to blow the studio up."

"Around the time that television was becoming popular," Jeremy continued, "My great-grandfather decided to turn the old INN into a TV Studio, It's been helping kids with theatrical skills and being themselves.

"So besides me and my husband" Alex said, "Who are the other contestants who will be competing on the show."

"The other contestants this week will be world famous director, "Thomas Astroom" and horse racing champion and Viewtube cooking star, "Darling and Apple Charming" answered Paulin

"Darling and Apple Charming." Donna recalled in a thought, "Those are the daughters of Cinderella and Snow White."

"No, no, no" shouted a voice.

Donna and Emma quickly rushed to one of the rooms where they saw Darling and Apple getting scared by a very strict woman, "I told you before I'm highly allergic to apples, they break me in a rash."

"But apples are our specialty." replied Darling, "Plus we always love adding pumpkins every now and again."

"Halloween is in the fall you brats" shouted the woman, "If you can't use apples and/or pumpkins in your recipes, your off the show."

After she left, Donna and Emma came in to comfort the lesbian fairytale women, "Hey there" Donna replied, "Who was that cranky witch?"

"Michele Niel" replied Darling, "She's one of the judges on the show, the Simon Cowell in a dress."

"Oh my" Donna replied, "She didn't appreciate your cake recipe."

"No" Apple answered sadly, "Looks like not everyone likes our Citropomme Tower Cake."

"Maybe you can do a different recipe." Emma suggested, "Do you have a backup one without pumpkins and apples."

"There is one recipe" replied Apple, "Our very own Gooseberry Tier Cake."

"Use that instead." Emma replied.

While Shou and Toshiro were looking around the studio, Shou saw a bunch of croissants with cake frosting and tried to eat it, but Thomas Astroom stopped him. "These croissants were my prize recipes" Thomas explained, "Only if I won a prize."

"You never won a cooking competition" Shou said.

"Never in my life" replied Thomas, "I kept on trying, but nothing works."

This made Toshiro and Shou think suspiciously about Thomas.

Marinette and Alya were checking out the gift shop when they bumped into a successful businessman. He was real estate tycoon, "Leopold Crozier" "Girls" he said, "Have either of you two seen Paulin Silvestre"

"Yeah" replied Marinette, "He just gave us a tour of the studio."

"Well tell him that I need to buy his studio." replied Leopold, "80 years The Silvestre Family has been running this company. Now he must pay. It's not like I go into the studio whenever the ghost attack."

Marinette and Alya thought that he was being suspicious.

Later, they were having macaroons, thinking about who should be behind the whole thing, "Now we have 3 suspects to see who's behind the haunting" Alya said.

"Thomas Astroom" Toshiro said, "He's been on a lot of cooking competition shows and has never won."

"Michele Niel" Donna replied, "She's angry all the time."

"And Leopold Crozier" Marinette finished, "Constantly absent during the presence of the ghost and he wants to buy the TV studio"

 **Note: Jeremy Silvestre is named after Zag Company owner, "Jeremy Zag"**


	3. The hunt continues

Later, our heroes were watching the interviews with the competitors. During the interviews, four children came up to Marinette. They were Paulin's children. 14-year-old Arsène, 9-year-old Pierrette, 6-year-old Sauvanne, and 4-year-old Côme. They heard about Donna giving Darling and Apple a better suggestion and thought they would be the taste testers, because they've never had gooseberries before in their lives.

After Shaggy and Alex's interview, Shaggy and Scooby decided to get a nacho snack. Alex hoped that he doesn't put maraschino cherries on them again.

As they were going around, the lights starts to flicker and go out. Shaggy didn't know what to do. He grabbed Alex and Scooby, pushed back and they accidentally got into a room, which revealed to be a library.

Meanwhile, Marinette, Alya, Wade, and Arsene, decided to look around for clues. Marinette accidentally tripped and saw a big electric cable that runs from the studio to Paulin's office. "Our father is cautious on the workers safety." Arsene explained, "Why would he do something like this.

Arsene explained that after the fire, the surviving members of the family intend to keep the ruins of the burnt inn. Many of the villagers believed that it was haunted by ghosts. Arsene didn't believe in ghosts so he decided to look around to see if his father was innocent. By the end of the cable, he saw a note that said, "Kids, the cords you saw are for the broadcast between my computer to the main broadcast. So don't play with it, Daddy."

"Oh" Arsene smiled, "That's a relief."

"Yeah" Wade replied, "Otherwise it'll be Space Wars' I'm Your Father all over again."

In the makeup dept, Samantha, Emma, Donna, Pierrette, Come, and Toshiro were looking around the place for clues when they came across a journal. A lovely woman came in. She was Paulin's wife and head of Makeup Dept, "Clarisse Silvestre". "Mama" asked Pierette, "What is this journal."

"That was Jeremy's journal." Clarisse explained, "He's been keeping it since he started running the inn at 18. By the time he was 45, he wrote his last journal."

As I feared, the king is getting tired of me taking in poor people. I have to hide my treasure before it's too late. In order to avoid confusion, I wrote this poem in case anyone tries to find it.

 _A passage is a path with a treasure_

 _Reading a book can be a pleasure_

Pierrette remembered reading fairytales her father and mother read her and got inspiration from them. Snow White's love for animals, Cinderella's hardworking behavior, and Sleeping Beauty's sewing skills.

Suddenly, the Red Demon came out of nowhere and try to take the journal. Come tossed some makeup at him and he dropped a business card.

Emma looked closely at the card and said Cozy Realty. Clarisse remembered that it was Leopold Crozier's real estate company.

"You don't seem to like Leo at all." Donna replied.

"He was a horrible boyfriend," Clarisse exclaimed as the others got surprised by this.

"Mommy" Come replied, "You nevew told us you had pwaydates with Mr. Crozier."

"I don't think she means those kind of dates." Emma whispered to Come.

"Emma is right" replied Clarisse, "We were sweethearts in high school. Leopold was also a wrestling champ in college. I liked him first, because he knows how to defend himself. During our junior year in college, we were attending the winter carnival when I met your father. He was a broadcasting major and was documenting on activities at a carnival. He wanted to interview Leopold about his time, but he told Daddy to bug off. Paulin kept asking, but Leopold beat him up for no reason. I couldn't love a man who uses violence for the answer, so I left him for dad."

"Wow" Pierette replied, "And without you leaving Leopold for Daddy, we wouldn't have existed."

"We better catch up with the others" Donna suggested.


	4. Zoinks, A Treasure Chest

During the interview between Apple and Darling. Helen, Sauvanne, Animal, and we're going around the studio, looking for clues to who's behind the whole Red Demon mystery. Sauvanne told them that her father's show was the most popular in the studio and recently, they haven't had any ratings thanks to Michele's strict behavior.

Sauvanne explained that 15 years ago was her first season as a judge. Back then she was a happy person until one of the competitors made a cake. The chef was from Russia of course and Michele was terrible at Russian. She was tasting out the chef's yabloko tykva soufflé. Little did Michele knew, is that Yabloko means, "Apple" and Tykva means, "Pumpkin" in Russian. Because of her apple allergy attack and her dislike for the taste of pumpkin, she had to take a medical emergency. Ever since then, she's been very hard on anyone who makes apple and pumpkin recipes."

"No wonder she hates Apple and Darling so much" Helen replied, "She just doesn't want to bring up that incident from her first competition."

"I don't mind" Sauvanne replied, "I Wove Appwe and Pumpkin foods, I awso wove Wussian cuwture and when I'm oldew, I want to dance in the Wussian bawwet."

As Sauvanne was dancing her ballet, her family came in. "A little clumsy on the twirls, but nice on the landing."

"Thanks Mommy" replied Sauvanne.

"Wow" Marinette replied, "Your really supportive of your kids."

"Some can cook and design clothes like you Miss. Dupain-Cheng" Clarisse replied, "Others can create videos and play the flute like Alya."

"Any clues" Helen asked.

"A business card from Cozy Realty, The Red Demon seems to be wanting the journal and this strange poem." Wade explained.

A passage is a path with a treasure

Reading a book can be a pleasure

Arsene remembered his poetry classes and learned that sometimes poems can mean more than just a poem, a clue. They followed them to a bookcase with the Silvestre family crest. He pushed the bookcase and kept falling down into the library where they found The Rogers, "We figured you find us." Alex explained, "Shaggy and Scooby were still petrified by the library."

"And Like we're still hungry for nachos" Shaggy replied.

Luckily, Marinette gave them some chocolate covered rice cakes to pass the time. Scooby added his with salt and ate it, much to everyone else's disgust. Baby Groot took off to look around to see what was going on, that's when he pointed to a treasure chest. Luckily, The Silvestres were too disgusted to notice Groot. Groot quickly hopped up to Donna before he could be noticed.

Donna saw the chest with the Silvestre Family Crest. "It's the Silvestre treasure chest people have been looking 300 years for." Clarisse smiled, "Now my beloved Paulin will be very happy."

"But what's inside?" asked Arsene.

"No time for that now" Marinette replied, "We need a way to expose The Red Demon and find out why would they need it."

That's when Donna got an insane idea.


	5. Meddling Cavities

The next day, the broadcast for Gourmet La Good was going on. Paulin was announcing the competitors and what will they be baking, Alex and Shaggy's Craving Chiffon, Apple and Darling's Gooseberry Tier Cake, and Thomas Astroom's Croissant Cake.

During the baking process, Tikki, Baby Groot, Nayyyy, Swinger, Chargg, Snipp, and Fangger were all by the craft services tent, being on the lookout for The Red Demon. "I Am Groot(Food fight)" shouted Groot.

The Red Demon got so mad, he pushed the catering order to the set. Animal found the unused pots and thought they were drums. Baby Groot and The Kwamis quickly hid in the cookies so no one would find out about their existence. "These cookies are yummy" Tikki smiled, "If only we had some milk to go with it."

Onstage, the Red Demon started to get annoyed by Animal's drumming. As he was attacking Animal with a wrestling move, Donna, Marinette, Emma, and Samatha came in dressed as 50s housewives and scolded him for his behavior. Apple and Darling quickly poured spare gooseberries onto the floor and made him slip and fall down.

"Why are you ladies dressed like housewives" asked Paulin

"We thought we could encourage Alex in the competition by dressing up like 50s housewives." Donna explained.

"Clever move." Paulin replied.

"The only thing left is to find out who is the Red Demon." Helen said.

"By the way" Emma replied, "What was that wrestling move he just did."

"That was the Mortgage Mash" Clarisse replied, "And I know only one person who uses that move."

Clarisse removed the mask, revealing to be, Leopold Crozier.

It was starting to make sense to them now. "I remember Alya telling me that you said, "It's not like I go into the studio whenever the ghost attack"." Donna explained, "We all know that whenever someone says that, it means that you did do it."

"Let's not forget that he dropped a business card while trying to go after the journal." Wade recalled.

"And of course your wrestling move that nearly got Animal hurt" Shou replied, "But why are you doing this."

"Over the years of working for my family's real estate company," explained Leopold, "I've been looking for the treasure to The Silvestre Family. I needed his journal to find the clues to the lost treasure so I can become rich and win my Clarisse's heart back."

"I'm a married woman" growled Clarisse as she gave Leopold a girly makeover.

Everyone laughed at Leopold while he was taken to prison by the guards. "Looks like Cozy Realty has been shut down." suggested Donna.

"And the treasure would've been mine if it weren't for you meddling kid and your wild animals." shouted Leopold.

"Bye-bye" shouted Animal as he bit a giant piece of cheese.

The kwamis and Baby Groot quickly rushed back to their counterparts before anyone notice.

It was time for the judges to taste test the pastries. Michele took a bit of the Craving Chiffon, then the Croissant Cake and finally the Gooseberry Tier Cake. After taking a bite of the Gooseberry Tier Cake, she smiled. "I haven't had the taste of gooseberries since I was a little girl. I use to make gooseberries recipes a lot."

Everyone was excited that Michele has finally came to her senses, "And so the winner is, Apple Dumpling and Darling Charming for their Gooseberry Tier Cake recipe."

"Thank Donna" Darling replied, "She gave us the suggestion of it."

Michele looked at Donna and smiled, "You have quite a future Miss. Solo." she said.

"Thanks" replied Donna, "So what was the prize.

"For creating such a wonderful recipe and bringing back my childhood, they get 1 million Euros and the treasure chest.

They looked at the chest to see Rocket trying to open it, "I heard Dupain-Cheng talking about a treasure and there must be lots of old timey gold."

Emma decided to help him with a little bobby pin power. Inside the treasure, they found not gold, but cookbooks. "This is a ripoff," complained Rocket, "Where's the money."

The Silvestres were annoyed by his antics and they kicked him out for a bargain.

Apple and Darling saw Thomas' sad look, because he lost again. Both Apple and Darling got an idea, "We're going to give have of the money and one of the cookbooks to Thomas," Apple explained as she gave him half of the prizes, "He needs some of this more than anything."

Everyone awwwed, "That's the point of winning a prize" Paulin smiled, "Sometimes you gotta give them to those in need, and EVERYONE'S A WINNER."

Later that day, they were back at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie celebrating their victory. Apple and Darling kissed each other on the lips, because they knew that their pumpkin/apple love was more important than money. Mr. Silvestre couldn't let his other contestants go away empty-handed, so he gave the other competitors some complimentary shirts. "Like these shirts are very groovy" Shaggy said.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "And I'm happy that Apple and Dumpling won. I wonder what their going to do with the prize money."

"We're going to donate some of it to Ever After High" replied Darling, "If anyone asks, it will be a school donation."

Donna, Wade, Samantha, Toshiro and Emma were showing off their dance routine to their friends when Scooby and Animal barged in with two Craving Chiffons. They tossed them in the air and ate them in one bite, making everyone giggle, because they forgot that they can only have three slices, due to cavity troubles.

While having their pain in the mouth, Scooby groaned, "SCOOBY DOOBY DO-OWWWW!"

 **The End.**


End file.
